


Day 1: Fighters

by Mistresskabooms



Series: 3 Days Trilogy [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Female Character, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 06:16:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18114983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistresskabooms/pseuds/Mistresskabooms
Summary: Alessa meets Eden and the gang while investigating a series of disappearances, followed by murders.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place between "Coyote" and "Queens" for Alessa's Fantasies, and during the three days Rosa was making Eden's and Tasaria's cloths in Kadu'av.
> 
> This is part of our shared universe Mistresskabooms and I agreed to title "Adventures of Eden and Alessa"!

A knock rang through Gunari's house.

"I'll get it!" Gunari said, turning off the stove.

"Is that Rosa with our clothes?" Eden asked.

"Doubt it, Rosa said it would take a few days," Gunari said before she opened the door and was greeted by a girl with black hair, amber eyes, and a rather tan complexion.

"Hi!" Alessa greeted with a smile and wave.

"Uh...hi?" Gunari greeted, unsurely. "Can I help you?"

"Oh, well, my name is Alessa, and I was wondering if you could help me with a case," Alessa said. "You see, I've been traveling around the world, helping people, and I came here after hearing rumors about a series of non-human creatures being abducted and killed."

"Why us?" Gunari asked.

"Well, I've heard through the grapevine that you and your merry crew have been battling the pretty messed up hate group that seems to be dedicated to...I'm sorry...Yeshu supremacy?" Alessa asked, unsurely.

"You're not from around here, are ya?" Gunari asked.

"Nope!" Alessa ended her answer with a satisfying "Pop!" sound.

"Well, I think my little girl and a few new friends I made could help you out!" Gunari stepped to the side to allow Alessa to enter. "Come in, I'll introduce you!"

"Oh, I love to meet new people!" Alessa excitedly entered Gunari's home. "My apologies if I seem a little culturally insensitive, I think your kingdom is pretty much on the other side of our little world of ours, and I can really tell the differences!"

"Don't worry about it, I'm curious about different cultures myself," Gunari said, leading Alessa into the kitchen. "Girls, meet Alessa, she wants our help with some racially motivated murders."

"Is it the Gilded Cross?" Tasaria asked, getting to her feet.

"I believe their may be a connection," Alessa said. "Whoever is behind this certainly doesn't like...nonhuman children..."

"We can definitely confirm The Gilded Cross have no issue with brutally murdering kids," Eden said, grimly remembering the mutilated Roja children from the caravans.

"Here's the thing, isn't the Gilded Cross like a group effort, right?" Alessa asked. "Don't they usually kill in large numbers?"

"I can confirm." Tasaria raised her hand. "When The Gilded Cross attacks, it's generally on a village-wide scale."

"Exactly, these are individual child murders," Alessa said.

"Serial killers aren't a rarity in the Gilded Cross, they take whatever help they can get," Tasaria said. "That said, they kill in large droves just like the rest of the members."

"Alessa, why don't I cook you up some breakfast along with the rest of the girls while we discuss," Gunari offered.

"Oh no! I couldn't..." Alessa shook her head.

"Nonsense!" Gunari smiled at her. "Sit!"

"Well...if you insist," Alessa said, taking a seat at the table. "I don't want-"

"Shush, it's no bother at all!" Gunari assured.

"We really need to focus on these murders," Rachel said. "Willing to kill children is one thing, but targeting them is a whole different brand of sick!"

"Agreed." Alessa nodded.

"Give us everything you know!" Tasaria ordered, leaning in close to listen intently.

* * *

"Boss, we got a new batch of kids from the Gilded Cross!" Alec walked into his bosses office.

"The money?" His unseen boss was sitting in a chair, facing away from Alec. He held out his hand, and Alec tossed him a wad of cash.

"That should be all of it, right?" Alec asked.

The Boss licked his fingers, and ran his hand through the wad. "Yes, it's real."

"Well, that's go-"

"But not all of it," the boss interrupted.

"What do you mean, sir?" Alec began to sweat.

"Do you take me for a fool, Alec? I know you've been pocketing the cash," The boss said, then he sighed. "I was really hoping you'd come to your senses, but I see that will never come to pass." He snapped his fingers, and two men came out of the shadows and grabbed Alec.

"No...boss...please!" Alec begged. "I can explain!"

"Too late," the boss waved his hand, "cut his heart out and hang him outside of our little camp as a message to the rest of our members."

"N-no! Boss...please forgive me!" Alec begged as he was being dragged away.

"Wait!" The boss held out his hand.

For a brief moment, Alec felt hope for some mercy.

"Make sure he's still alive when you remove his heart," the boss said, coldly.

"B-Boss..." Alec stuttered in shock as he was dragged out of the boss' office, who returned to causally running his finger across the wad of cash.


	2. The Plan

"I have an idea!" Eden walked into the kitchen carrying the tome, she slammed it down on the table.

"Hey, careful with my table!" Gunari scolded.

"Sorry, I'm still not used to the weight of this thing!" Eden rubbed the back her and chuckled.

"What is this?" Alessa asked. "How can this help us?"

"This heavy little lady has all sorts of transformation spells and the like," Eden explained. "I used it to get the body I have now!"

"What do you mean?" Alessa tilted her head and cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

"Eden was a boy," Rachel said.

"Oh!" Alessa widened her eyes.

"Yep, if this baby has a sex change spell, I'm sure it had a de-aging one!" Eden exclaimed.

"Wait...you want of us to be-" Alessa began.

"Bait!" Eden finished.

"That sounds incredibly dangerous," Tasaria said.

"We need to stop any more kids from falling victim to this guy," Eden said.

"Right, of course..." Tasaria said, guilt in her voice.

"So...who wants to volunteer?" Eden asked.

Rachel immediately raised her hand. "Me."

"You sure?" Tasaria asked.

"Yes," Rachel said with a nod. "I mean, I have a pretty good way for you to find me!

"And what would that be?" Gunari asked.

"Light magic!" She responded. "I can make a beacon of light, and I can use it to protect me."

"Oh! Me too! Mine's probably much stronger." Alessa stated, taking a little bit of pride in it

Rachel looked at her incredulously. "Doubt it."

"Come on, I'll show you!" Alessa ran outside.

The others looked at each in confusion before following Alessa out of Gunari's home. Alessa was looking at a tree in her front lawn and scratching her chin.

"What are you doing?" Gunari asked.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if that tree got obliterated, would ya?" Alessa pointed at the tree with her thumb.

"I guess not," Gunari said. "Why such a specific question?"

"Because..." Alessa wiped around and annihilated the tree with a single blast of light from her hand.

"Whoa!" Eden jumped.

"Where did you get that power?!" Gunari asked.

"Uh...God?" Alessa answered, unsurely.

"I don't believe you," Gunari deadpanned.

"Fair enough," Alessa said with a shrug.

That's when Vashti landed next to the group. "I heard a noise, are you girls okay?"

"Whoa!" Alessa instinctively aimed her hand at Vashti to blast him.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Gunari unhesitatingly jumped between Alessa and Vashti to stop her from firing. "It's fine, he's a friend."

"Oh God..." Alessa lowered her hand when she realized what she did. "I'm so sorry!"

"What were you about to do?" Vashti asked, confused.

"Uh...blast you into nothing..." Alessa admitted.

"Wait...what?!" Vashti shrieked.

"Anyway! I can use my abilities to give my location to you guys," Rachel said, then she looked to Vashti. "And with Vashti here, this plan just got a whole lot easier!"

"I guess that works," Tasaria said.

"Agreed." Rachel nodded, then she turned to Eden, who was flipping through the pages of the tome. "You find a de-aging spell in there?"

"Ehhhhhhhhhhhh-yes!" Eden stopped on the page. "De-aging spell!" She walked over to Rachel. "You ready?"

"Will it hurt?" She asked.

"Eden looked through the page. "Nope!"

"Go for it!" Rachel stood up straight.

"Okay, hold still." Eden's finger began to glow purple, sparking and popping with raw energy, and she drew a rune in Rachel's shoulder. She placed her hand in the center of it, and a bright flash light caused everyone to look away.

"Did it work?" Gunari looked back and saw a baby girl buried by armor where Rachel once stood looking up at them. "Uh..."

Rachel started crying.

"I'm starting to think it didn't work," Vashti snarked.

"God damn it, Eden!" Gunari facepalmed. "I really thought you'd learn from the floorboard situation!"

"This stuff is gibberish to me, get off my back!" Eden cried, turning the book to a find an aging spell. "Okay, let's try this!" Eden walked over to Rachel, who began to glow.

"Oh...she still has her powers...doesn't she?" Tasaria stepped back.

Rachel answered her question when she began sending blasts of light from both of her palms as she began thrashing her arms and crying. Even Vashti took cover, as best a dragon his size could, to avoid the onslaught.

"I'm blaming you for this," Gunari said to Eden while the two hid behind cover.

"That's fair," Eden said, causally.

Rachel finally seems to be calming down, or, at the very least, getting tired.

"Okay, I'm going in!" Gunari stood up.

"Be careful!" Tasaria didn't hide her concern.

"I got this!" Gunari gave her a thumbs up and a wink. She jumped over the cover and began to slowly make her way towards Rachel. "Hey, it's okay," she said soothingly. She was being as comforting and motherly as she could. "You're going to be okay!"

Rachel looked up at her, and let out a giggle. "Mama!"

"Uh...yeah!" Gunari was close enough, so she picked up Rachel and hugged her. "I'm your mama," she gave a silent signal to Eden. Eden drew the aging rune on Rachel's back, and placed her hand at the center of it.

Alessa, Tasaria, and Vashti all came out of cover when Gunari and Eden was engulfed in a bright flash of light. When it faded, she was carrying a ten-year-old Rachel.

"Better," Rachel said.

"You were a pretty cute baby," Eden said. "You know, minus the trying to kill us, part."

"Sorry about that," Rachel said as Eden set her down.

"Hey, I messed up too," Eden said. "Don't worry about it!"

"Now, the children stolen were usually homeless or runaways," Rachel said. "So, I'll walk the streets."

"Okay, good luck," Gunari said.

"Thanks." Rachel nodded and walked off.

* * *

Rachel walked the streets of Cathos, taking in the sights of the city once again. "Wow, we don't have much like this back home."

"Hey, are you okay?" A male voice asked her.

Rachel looked up to see a priest. "No...I don't have a home..." Rachel recognized this priest. He was the one who gave the speech a few days back. Just thinking about it made her skin crawl. She desperately wanted to chew him out, or hurt him. But she swallowed the bile, and her pride

"Come with me." The priest held out his hand.

Rachel internally sighed, and, despite every natural instinct in her body telling her to run, took his hand.


	3. The Ring

Rachel awoke in chains, being dragged by a horse drawn carriage. She was in the back, she could see the priest's back to her. He was taking her into a camp, and Rachel gasped when she saw the hanging corpses of men at the camps gate. Some of them were rotting, while one of the bodies looked fresh. All of them had their hearts removed.

"People who try to betray me," The priest said, not turning to look at Rachel. "I string them up to set an example," he let out a small chuckle, "and to scare the children."

"What is this place?" Rachel asked.

"My little tournament," The priest said. "I cleanse the world of these unclean children, and supply the good people of this town with some much needed entertainment."

"Wait...your the-" Rachel began, but she was interrupted.

"Hey boss!" A man greeted the priest, who stopped his carriage. "What you got there?"

"Just another fighter for my little tournament." The priest hopped off his carriage. "Now, get one of the children! I think it's time for the fun to begin!"

* * *

Rachel and a Roja girl were tossed into a ring surrounding by a fence that had barbed wire on top of it to keep anyone from climbing out. They could hear men and women cheering as looked down on the two girls. The most chilling thing about the ring, was the cages full of still, unmoving children the were held above so the girls could see.

"Now, here's the deal," the priest spoke over the intercom, "if one of you manages to kill the other, you'll get to live another day. The who loses? Well...you'll be the who gets to be added my collection!"

Rachel looked at the girl before her, who was shaking and trembling in fear. "Please...I don't want to die! I don't want to hurt anybody!"

"We won't need to hurt anyone," Rachel assured. "I'm putting an end to this!" She raised her hand into the air, and a large pillar of light emerged from her palm.

"What?!" The priest covered his eyes.

* * *

"Guys!" Alessa pointed to the pillar of light in the distance.

"I know Rachel's powers anywhere!" Eden shouted.

Gunari stood there, donning her helm with familiar raven markings before raising the hood to her cloak

"Hop on!" Vashti picked Eden, Tasaria, and Gunari up with his tail. "Alessa, you getting on?"

"No need!" Alessa rose into the air. "Try and keep up!" She gave Vashti a wink and flew away.

"How the...? Ugh!" Gunari groaned in frustration.

"I'm right behind you!" Vashti called after Alessa before taking off and following her.

* * *

"Stop that little brat this instant!" The priest barked.

"Open the gate!" A man shouted.

Rachel held her hand up, keeping the pillar up for as long as she could. When it became clear that she had to fight, the pillar dissipated. She elbowed one man before kicking him in the knee before sending a bolt of light to another man. A third man tried to shoot at her, but the bullets simply bounced harmlessly off of the barrier of light she created before she sent yet another bolt of light at him. Suddenly, she was struck in the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. A man held a gun to her head as she tried to stand, and another subdued the girl she refused to fight.

"Who are you?!" The priest ordered.

"One of many who are about to put a stop to your atrocities!" Rachel shouted.

The Priest scoffed. "What? You and a bunch of little children going to stage a rebellion?"

"You'll see soon enough!" Rachel spat.

The priest looked to the crying Roja girl. "Shoot her!"

"Wait...no!" Rachel cried.

The Roja girl's watering eyes looked down the barrel of the gun as the man aimed between them...then he was blasted into dust.

"What?!" The priest looked up to see Alessa, Vashti and the others following behind.

"Oliver Wilson," Gunari said with disgusted familiarity, glaring down at the priest. "Should've known you were behind this!"

"Open fire!" Oliver ordered.

Oilver and his men opened fired on Vashti who simply melted the bullets with his flames.

"You girls may want to find something to hold onto!" Vashti shouted.

Rachel and the Roja girl used Oilver and his men's distraction to run towards the fence and hold as tightly as he could. Seeing them do this, Vashti slowly descended to the ground, flapping his wings and causing a powerful gust of wind to send Oliver and his men flying into the fence, some getting caught and cut up in the barbed wire. With them incapacitated, Eden and the others landed on the ground.

"Alessa! You find the children!" Gunari ordered.

"On it!" Alessa nodded, flying off into the camp, blasting anyone who tried to shoot her down.

Gunari and the others wacthed as Oliver and his men were freeing themselves from the fence. Once Oliver was down, he looked at them in horror. He turned to run, but the Roja girl tripped him by grabbing the ankle of his pants, sending him falling to the ground and onto a rock, knocking him out.

"Boss! You little-" the man didn't get to shoot him before Tasaria dashed over to him and sliced his hand off.

"Oh God!" The man screamed in pain before Tasaria crushed his throat with a kick to the neck. She grabbed both her and Rachel, and dashed back over to Gunari, Eden, and Vashti.

"Hey Vashti?" Gunari looked up at him.

Yes?" Vashti gave her a knowing look.

Gunari pointed her scythe at them. "Fry them." Her voice was steely calm, but seething with anger.

Vashti grew looked coldly at the terrified people before him. "Gladly!" He took in a sharp breath, and set the ring ablaze. It was soon filled with the screams of the people who were cheering for Rachel and the Roja girl to kill each other only moments ago.

"Hey! You're frying my business!" Oliver shouted, having woken up to see Vashti do that.

"Good." Gunari looked to the others. "You guys stay here, I want to send them a message." "They're all yours, mother." Tasaria nodded. Frightened murmurs rose from the crowd. "It's the Iron Raven!" "We need to run!" "Come on, there's ten of us and one of her!" "It won't matter." The Iron Raven glared at them, and for a solid minute, no one said a word. The atmosphere so thick that not even the sharpest of knives could cut through it.

"Kill her!" Oliver ordered. "Kill them all!"

The men charged, and Gunari charged at them. She materialized a scythe from the shadows and threw it into the chest of one of the men, she then slid, knocking him off his feet and landing on his chest, sending the blade through his chest and out his back. Gunari blocked a strike by another henchman, then kicked him in the groin, as he backed away, she cut his head from his shoulders in a single slice. Gunari then sliced the leg of charging thug. As he laid on the ground, another tried to rush her, bringing his blade down to split her head. She blocked the strike and rammed her foot into her kneecap. The man screamed in agony before Gunari wrapped her arm around his neck, and snapped it. She then finished off the thug whose leg she removed with a single slash. She then cleaved yet another soldier in two as he tried to slash her legs. Another charged at her with a spear. She sidestepped the spear and ripped it out of his hands before impaling him upon it. She ripped the spear out of his heart and threw it at the last soldier, skewering him upon it.

"Mother!" Tasaria shouted, pointing towards a fleeing Oliver,

"Oh, no you don't!" Gunari materialized a small blade and threw it, catching Oliver in the leg.

"Ah!" Oliver let out a girlish yelp before he fell to the ground.

Gunari stalked over to him as he desperately tried to crawl away. When he was in arms length, she grabbed him by the collar and forced him to look at her.

"I always knew you were garbage, Wilson." Gunari made him look at the cages filled with children. "But This? This is just a whole new layer of sick!"

"P-please!" Oliver begged. "I was just doing my duty as a servant of God! These children shouldn't need to suffer the sin of living a nonhuman life!"

"Then why make them fight to the death?!" Gunari screamed.

"I was providing a service to-" Oliver was cut off by Gunari grabbing the blade in his leg and pulling it out, causing him to cry out in pain. "Please! Let me go!"

"Then spare me the self righteous bullshit!" Gunari shouted. "You're nothing more than a half-pint hypocritical little shit who thinks he can sway a crowd with a big book and a fancy little robe. You're as pathetic, cowardly, greedy, and sadistic as they come!"

"I'm sorry! Please! Don't kill me!" Oliver begged, sobbing like the children he murdered.

"No. You're not." Gunari knocked him out with a punch to the face.

"You're not going to kill him?" Eden asked.

"Not yet," Gunari said.

"Guys!" Alessa shouted, getting the group's attention. She had a group of children following her. "I found the children, all of them are okay!"

"Not all of them..." The Roja girl looked at cages above.

"I'm sorry..." Gunari hugged her.

"S-some of them were my friends!" The Roja girl cried.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Gunari held her tightly.

Alessa and the others watched on, solemnly.

* * *

Two members of the Gilded cross, Aris and Finn, made their way towards Oliver's camp.

"Oh my God!" Aris pointed when they saw the camp in flames.

"Come!" Finn ran ahead, but stopped dead his tracks when he saw it.

There, hanging at the entrance of the camp, was Oliver. His heart had been cut out, and he had been hung to the front of the camp's sign.

"There's something written on him," Finn said, taking a good look at his body.

"What does it say?" Aris asked.

Finn sighed in frustration. "The Iron Raven sends her regards..."


End file.
